Merci
by Onyx Black-Potter
Summary: Qu'arrivera-t-il à Molly Weasley lorsqu'elle sera au Royaume des Morts ?


Bonjour à tous ! Un petit one-shot pour commencer sur le site. Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout ça aide quand on début comme moi ^^' J'espère que ça vous plaira.

J'accepte les commentaires constructifs, le reste, je ne prendrais pas la peine de les lire.

Tout appartient à l'incroyable J.K Rowlings

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Sincèrement votre,

Onyx

* * *

 **Merci.**

 _PDV Molly Weasley._

Molly ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout était trop blanc, trop éclatant et trop brillant. Elle les referma aussitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle les rouvrit, petit à petit, tout en se souvenant ce qui c'était passé. Elle était morte. Elle, Molly Weasley, était décédée. Elle ne savait plus comment mais elle sentait qu'elle était morte, car dans sa main, elle tenait sa cuillère, celle de la fameuse horloge familiale qui indiquait où était chaque membre de la famille. Bizarrement, elle se sentait bien. Elle ne ressentait plus cette immense tristesse et ce vide depuis la mort de Fred. Elle se sentait apaisée.

Molly allait enfin pouvoir se sentir mieux. Elle ne se souvenait pas encore de sa mort, mais elle savait qu'elle avait souffert. Elle avait souffert de la vieillesse, de la maladie et de la mort de Fred. Elle avait tellement souffert que de savoir que toute la douleur était partie l'apaisait.

Elle avait souvent imaginer le lieu ou elle serait après la mort. Elle avait imaginer le Paradis, espèce d'endroit où les moldus pensait aller après leur mort, elle avait imaginer se retrouver dans un endroit aussi immaculée que celui-ci.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, le paysage commençait à se dessiner. Elle commençait à distinguer le Terrier, le champ autour, la forêt qui se trouvait derrière la maison. Elle savait que dans cette forêt se trouvait un endroit ou la rivière s'écoulait. Les enfants adoraient aller là-bas, l'été, pour se baigner. Elle avait entendu tellement de rire dans cet endroit. C'était le seul endroit ou elle aurait voulu être après sa mort. Le seul. C'était au Terrier qu'elle avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie, alors s'y retrouver après sa mort, c'était tout simplement parfait.

Et c'est là qu'elle la vit. Une chevelure rousse au loin. Une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, semblable à celui de sa famille.

Elle commença à sentir des larmes couler. Elle tourna la tête et se dit que c'était impossible. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans cette direction, elle pouvait voir cette chevelur rousse. Elle ne distinguait pas la personne, mais il n'y avait aucun doute. Une chevelure rousse, il n'y en avait pas mille. Elle recommença à pleurer, encore plus qu'avant, et elle cria :

\- **Ginny ! Non s'il vous plaît ! Merlin s'il te plaît pas ma petite fille ! Je vous en supplie, pas elle ! Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais renvoyée la d'où elle vient ! S'il vous plait !**

Elle s'écroula à terre, toujours en pleurant, tout sentiment d'apaisement s'en était allé. Elle pleurait et hurlait de renvoyer sa fille dans le monde des vivants. Elle regarda le ciel et supplia Merlin et tous les dieux moldus qu'elle connaissait.

Tout sentiment de bien-être était parti. Il ne restait que la tristesse et la haine. Elle n'allait donc jamais connaître la paix ?! On n'allait donc pas laisser sa famille en paix ?! Pourquoi ?!

Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit une forme de plus en plus nette. quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à distinguer une silhouette, elle cacha sa tête entre ses mains et regarda le sol.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'était battu pour donner un monde meilleur à ses enfants. Elle s'était battu pour que ses petits-enfants et tous les autres connaissent enfin la paix. Elle s'était battu pour la liberté et l'égalité au sein du monde sorcier anglais et on la remerciait ainsi ? En tuant sa fille juste après elle.

Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Ginny était là ? Molly se souvient que sa fille menait une vie heureuse et tranquille avec ses enfants et Harry, alors pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Molly pleurait. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle sentait que la silhouette rousse continuait de s'avancer vers elle. Plus elle s'approchait, plus Molly pleurait. Elle avait envie de partir loin, très loin. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si l'ombre était vraiment Ginny ou pas. Elle ne voulait pas que ses doutes se confirment.

Elle ne voulait pas voir sa seule fille ici. Pas avant longtemps. Elle continuait de prier Merlin pour que la silhouette soit celle de sa mère ou n'importe qu'elle autre rousse, tout sauf sa fille.

Elle avait déjà perdu un enfant et c'était largement suffisant pour une mère. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Sa seule et unique fille, celle pour qui elle avait tué Bellatrix il y a tant d'années. Son seul bébé qu'elle avait toujours surprotégé et aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que cela n'avait pas suffi. Son bébé était mort lui aussi. Son bébé l'avait suivie.

Elle pleura, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus s'arrêté.

\- **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi hein ?!** cria-t-elle en relevant la tête et en regardant partout, sauf dans la direction de cette maudite silhouette. elle regardait partout en espérant avoir une réponse.

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle en cachant son visage avec ses mains. Personne n'avait envie de lui donner de réponse. Elle aurait encore préféré que Dumbledore se présente pour lui expliquer, comme il l'avait fait pour Harry. Elle remit sa tête entre ses mains.

Quelques minutes après, elle sentit quelqu'un vers elle, mais elle ne voulait pas voir qui. Elle avait peur de voir que c'était vraiment Ginny. Mais la personne s'approcha et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Elle mit les mains sur ses épaules, sans essayer de lui faire lever la tête, et prononça d'une voix tremblante :

\- **Regarde moi s'il te plaît** demanda la voix.

Mais Molly pleurait tellement qu'elle ne distinguait pas les propos de la personne. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa fille. Elle ne voulait plus voir personne. Elle aurait préféré finir en enfer plutôt que de relever la tête et regarder qui lui tenait les épaules.

Alors la personne commença à lui caresser le dos, tout en murmurant des paroles d'une voix réconfortante, sans jamais essayer de relever la tête de Molly. Petit à petit, cette dernière se calma, même si les larmes continuaient de couler toutes seules sur son visage. La personne continuait de lui parler calmement, sans jamais qu'elle ne réussisse à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Et de nouveau, la personne repris la parole d'une voix plus douce et plus forte :

\- **Merci. Merci Molly pour tout ce que tu as fait. Merci de m'avoir remplacé auprès de mon petit garçon et de l'avoir aidé à devenir ce jeune homme. Merci de l'avoir consolé, protégé, encouragé et aimé comme ton propre fils. Merci d'avoir été présente pendant si longtemps. Et surtout Molly, merci de lui avoir donné une famille**.

Alors Molly releva la tête, incrédule. Cette voix, elle n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Lily Potter. Et ses deux yeux d'un vert émeraude reconnaissable entre mille, remplis de larmes lui confirmèrent sa première pensée. Ce n'était pas Ginny, mais Lily Evans Potter. Et à ses côtés venait d'arriver James. Celui-ci la regarda et lui dit :

\- **Merci. Merci pour nous avoir remplacé avec autant d'amour auprès de lui. Merci de lui avoir donner une famille. Merci de l'avoir éduqué et de l'avoir aider aussi longtemps dans sa vie. Merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon fils Molly.**

Alors Molly se releva et serra ses deux amis dans ses bras. Elle était en paix désormais.

* * *

 _PDV Lily Potter_

Je savais. Je savais que Molly était décédée. D'ici, nous voyions tout. J'avais pu voir à quel point elle avait aimé Harry comme son fils. A quel point elle avait soutenu, aidé, consolé et encouragé mon enfant.

J'avais vu à quel point elle lui avait donné ce qui lui avait manqué pendant des années. Elle lui avait donné une famille, et pour cela, Molly Weasley ainsi que toute sa famille aurait la reconnaissance de la Famille Potter à jamais.

Je lui laissait du temps afin qu'elle s'habitue à cet endroit qui est unique pour chacun d'entre nous.

Le mien était Godric's Hollow. Le Manoir et le jardin tout autour. J'entendais les rires d'Harry et de James, ceux de Remus et de Sirius. Je revivais les plus beaux moments que ma vie même courte m'avait donné.

Quand je suis arrivée ici, j''en avais voulu au monde entier.

J'en avais voulu à Peter de nous avoir trahis.

J'en avais voulu à James de ne pas avoir su nous protéger.

Je m'en étais voulu, de ne pas avoir pu protéger Harry et de ne pas avoir survécu.

Je nous en étais voulu d'avoir laissé la personne qui nous était le plus précieuse, seule et abandonnée. Sans jamais pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aimais.

Après quelques temps, je m'étais calmée. J'avais compris que je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à tout le monde. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à Voldemort d'avoir voulu tuer mon fils. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à ceux qui pensait que les moldus étaient des voleurs de magie ou des sous-êtres. J'en avais voulu à ceux qui étaient restés fermé d'esprit.

Après avoir compris cela, j'avais retrouvé James. Et nous avons observé pendant de longues années comment notre fils allait. J'avais eu envie de tuer ma soeur pour traiter son neveu ainsi, mais je ne pouvais pas, je faisais face à la vie d'Harry avec une immense amertume teintée de tristesse.

Tout au long de la vie d'Harry, j'avais été heureuse de voir qu'il s'était fait des amis, des vrais. De ceux sur qui il pourra compter éternellement. J'avais été heureuse de voir qu'il avait été réparti dans la maison des Lions. Heureuse de voir qu'il était épanoui dans le monde magique, mais malheureuse de voir que la plupart des gens ne voulait être son ami que parce qu'il avait survécu à Voldemort et qu'il l'avait vaincu.

J'avais été en colère quand j'avais vu Fudge, Ombrage et les Mangemorts s'en prendre à lui, le blesser, l'humilier, tout en sachant qu'Harry les provoquait. Comme son père.

Chaque fois que je voyais Harry répondre à Severus, être insolent ou ne pas respecter le règlement, je faisais toujours la même remarque:

\- **Cela me rappelle bizarrement quelqu'un** disais-je en regardant James.

Et sa réaction était chaque fois la même:

\- **Je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu parles Lily Jolie** me répondais James avec son sourire malicieux.

Mais à chaque grands moments de la vie d'Harry, j'avais été malheureuse. Malheureuse qu'il n'ait pas son père ou sa mère pour le conseiller. Malheureuse de voir que son plus grand désir était d'avoir et de voir ses parents. Malheureuse de voir que je ne pourrai jamais lui dire que j'étais fière de lui. Malheureuse de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais l'encourager, le consoler ou l'aider dans sa vie. Malheureuse de savoir qu'on ne le voyait que comme le sauveur du monde sorcier et non pas un orphelin qui avait perdu ses parents de la manière la plus brutale possible.

Mais quand j'avais vu Molly s'occuper de lui, se conduire comme une mère avec lui. Le gronder, le féliciter, l'encourager ou le guider, ma tristesse avait diminuée. Au final, la Magie avait quand même donné une famille à mon fils. Et je lui en étais reconnaissante. A vie.

Je savait qu'il fallait que j'aille vers elle. C'était comme quelque chose d'inné, d'obligatoire. Je l'entendis crier " **Ginny ! Non s'il vous plaît ! Merlin s'il te plaît pas ma petite fille ! Je vous en supplie, pas elle ! Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais renvoyée la d'où elle vient ! S'il vous plait !** " Alors, je regarda James, il sut ce que j'allais faire et me dit:

\- **Vas-y, tu es bien plus douée que moi pour cela, je te rejoindrais.**

Et je m'avança lentement vers Molly. Je vis très bien que ma présence la faisait pleurer, mais je n'osais pas lui dire que ce n'était pas Ginny, que c'était moi, Lily Potter. Alors j'avançais vers elle. Tranquillement.

Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je lui mis la main sur l'épaule et lui parla, doucement, afin qu'elle se calme. Au bout d'un moment, je lui dis:

\- **Regarde moi, s'il te plait** dis-je avec une voix tremblante.

Elle ne devait pas avoir compris. Elle pleurait tellement. Je pouvais ressentir toute sa tristesse, mais je n'osais pas lui parler franchement, alors je lui caressa l'épaule, tout en parlant calmement, afin qu'elle se calme et qu'elle soit apte à m'écouter.

Au bout d'un long moment, je senti que Molly s'était calmée, alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains, je respirai un bon et repris, d'une voix que j'espérai moins tremblante et lui dit :

\- **Merci. Merci Molly pour tout ce que tu as fait. Merci de m'avoir remplacé auprès de mon petit garçon et de l'avoir aidé à devenir ce jeune homme. Merci de l'avoir consolé, protégé, encouragé et aimé comme ton propre fils. Merci d'avoir été présente pendant si longtemps. Et surtout Molly, merci de lui avoir donné une famille**.

A ce moment-là, elle releva la tête, incrédule. Je savais qu'elle venait de me reconnaître. Je commençai à avoir les larmes aux yeux. James venait d'arriver à mes côtés. Il la regarda et lui dit :

\- **Merci. Merci pour nous avoir remplacé avec autant d'amour auprès de lui. Merci de lui avoir donner une famille. Merci de l'avoir éduqué et de l'avoir aider aussi longtemps dans sa vie. Merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon fils Molly.**

Elle se releva et nous pris dans ses bras. Et je senti qu'elle était désormais apaisée.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! D'où le fait que j'ai développé un peu plus ce OS

Modification le 11 juin 2017


End file.
